Uncle Wade
by mattb3671
Summary: Slight look into the future of the Smuff Universe. Wade gets tagged to babysit, and learns alot watching his 'grandniece'. Please, enjoy! Peace & Love! THANKS!


_Hello time! Here's a one-shot that came dribbling out last night, in a mad moment of key bashing. All about love, but not the usual kind. THANKS! to anyone who reviews, really. This shortie ins't my best work, but it's not the worst, either (I hope!). Please, enjoy..._

_**Good Old Wade**_

A fifty-something Wade Lode sat in the swing on the porch of his home, a ranch that had once belonged to Mr. Dr. Possible's older brother. It was miles from nowhere, with rarely any visitors, any strangers, that is. Perfect for Wade's loner lifestyle. He had been very surprised when Drs. Possible had left it to him in their will. It was perfect; he was happy here.

And especially today.

Kim and Ron's youngest girl, Nooni, and her dark skinned giant of a husband KP Flagg (_Kevon Peter Flagg, that is…_), had dropped off their eight year old, Petra. She was a beautiful child, tan, with long gorgeous strawberry blond curls, which her mother kept in a loose ponytail; little wisps of curl always framing her cherub face.

He was watching her for the day, her parents had asked, having other pressing duties that day. Wade had 'retired' long ago, just selling an invention or formula occasionally, when his giant bank account needed stoking. He had made early millions by copyrighting some of the tools he had made for Team Possible. He was an easy mark for the all Stoppable and Flagg families, from the beginning, when it came to watching the kids.

"Tell me story 'bout you and Grammie & Grampster," the little beauty asked her 'Unca Wade', while playing with his monkey-bot, imitating its Monkey-Fu poses. Perfectly.

"Do you want a 'Go Team Possible' or a 'Go 'Unca Wade' story?" he asked.

"Go Wade!" Petra cried.

He chuckled to himself. _'…been a long time since I heard that…'_ he remembered.

"Ok. See, there was one time…" he shot forth, "…Kim was in a bad way, and Grampster and the Wade-bot had to go to a jungle to get a flower that –

"You told me that one already, Unca Wade…" said Petra, turn-frowning, very Monique-y, her pony tail flipping Kim-ishly.

She turned back to the robot. "…tell me a diff'rent one."

Wade paused. His genius mind remembered telling the girl that story when she was only three. _'She has intense memory processes. Almost photographic. Eight years old. Amazing.'_

"Right… well, let's see, this may take a second… here ye go." Wade said.

"Once, when your Grammie & Grampster weren't married yet, Drakken tried to take over the world by –

"I know the Diablo story too, Unca Wade…" the girl pouted.

Wade smiled, recognizing the look. "I know, girlie, but this is another part," he began…

* * *

Kim and Ron were strapped to giant Bueno Nacho signs. 

"I… I got nuthin'!" She admitted.

Ron broke into a mad look, rare for him. "That's my line KP, and what's more, that's quitter talk!"

* * *

"**_Quitter talk_**…" Petra said, disgusted, her curls shaking no. "Grampster says quitter talk is very unbadical." 

"Listen now…" Wade continued, smirking.

* * *

Ron told Kim that the guy she was looking for might be in the room with her. Kim had responded, if only for a second, before Rufus bumped in. He rescued them from bondage, and they went on to defeat Drakken at hismost evilplan yet. 

Kim had paused, at the end of the fight.

"Ya know what I hate?" she asked her foil, Shego.

"You." she said to the mock reply, kicking Shego harshly, into the large tower Drakken had built, destroying it, wrecking his evil plan for good. A confident smile ran across her face.

At that moment, Kim Possible madethe greatest decision of her life.

She had stood by Ron, not saying much, as the police had wrapped up the ploy, cuffing the bad guys, stuffing them into a paddy wagon. Ron had closed the door, locking it tight, before it rolled off.

Kim had seen the light. She **_already had_** a guy who was always there for her. Ron. His true emotion was comforting and consoling to Kim. She felt like she could do anything when he was near. His mystique had changed quickly for her, and she found it attractive.

* * *

"Yuck, this is a mushy story…" Petra said, her interested look betraying her. 

"Hush, girlie…" Wade said, waving his hand at her.

* * *

Kim grabbed his hand, pulling him along. She needed to do something in return for all the times Ron had been there for her. And she wanted too, also. She loved him. She had loved him almost her whole life. It was obvious now. 

She took him to her house, where she told him to go get his tux on; she wanted to see him in it. They ran to different rooms, putting on their Prom clothes.

"KP?" he asked, wanting the truth.

"So not the big. Let's go…" she replied, taking his hand. "Let's start the rest of our lives…"

She took him towards the school, in her burnt Prom dress, walking the same path they had for years now, hand in hand.

"We goin' to the dance, KP?" Ron asked, implying.

"Yes, Ron. We are going to the dance. Together." She stated, smiling softly at him.

"Ok… right behind ya, KP." Ron said, smiling back.

"Please and thank you…" she sang, walking up to the gymnasium doors.

* * *

"YEA! Grammie & Grampster did it!" Petra yelled, climbing up into her Unca Wades lap for a hug. 

"That's right, little bird…" Wade cooed, meeting her hug with his. "It took them a long time, but they finally did it."

He held the child tightly, as if she were a blood relative.

"But where were you Unca Wade? That wasn't a 'Go Wade' story…" she wondered.

Old Wade just smiled. "Maybe not, girlie, but it was one of the happiest nights of my life. Your Grammie & Grampster were my heroes. Still are, as a matter of fact."

"Me too!" Petra agreed, understanding her uncle exactly. "Especially Grammie. She rocked!" she cried, jumping from his lap into an action stance, eyes flashing blue, ready to save the world.

"In stereo…" he agreed, watching his niece's eyes take a slightly blue glow, musing.

_'…Maybe it's time to dust off the Kimmunicator…'_

**_end - any good? Lemme know! Peace and Love, everyone! THANKS!_**


End file.
